


Perfect In Your Imperfectness

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Caring Dean Winchester, Charming Dean, Child Abuse, Cute Kids, Emotionally hurt Cas, Endgame Destiel, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Kind Dean Winchester, M/M, Novak Pack, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabe, Omega Mary Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physcially abused Cas, Protective Dean, Rejected Cas, Scarred Cas, Self worth issues- Cas, Slow Build, Suicidal Ideation, Supportive John and Mary, Supportive Sam, Winchester Pack, abused kids, asshole michael, crying cas, hard times, hurt cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Most of Castiel's childhood was riddled with abuse. His skin was blemished with scars that could be seen in both human and wolf forms. The system that should have protected him, had chosen to turn a blind eye, all because of the reputation of his abuser- his father- The Novak Pack Alpha. However, the moment he turned 18, his big brother, Gabriel, saved him.Now, he is 25 years old. To this day, he is still recovering and trying to get a foothold in this unforgiving world. His healing is made harder, as his own pack, not so subtly, chooses to single him out- to them, particularly alphas, his scars are seen as undesirable and his kindness is nothing but a sign of weakness.Castiel has been forced to believe that his life is meant to be a lonely one. And when special events such as theMeet & Greet Dinner & Dancefor singles are held; his heart fills with sorrow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, welcome my lovelies to another A/B/O fic. I needed to write this after the fallout between Cas and Dean in S15Ep3, with a little A/B/O twist in it. But, this fic is filled with its hard times, so just be cautious. And, take heed of the child abuse tags. DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL BE TRIGGERED! FAIR WARNING!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Castiel**

He walked past the pack hall, every morning, on his way to the shelter and every evening, returning back home. Every day, was the same; the massive pack halls big, expensive, mahogany doors would remain shut and the area would look lonely.

But, not today.

Today, there were people, bustling in and out; organizing, decorating and lavishing the place. His heart squeezed when he thought of why. _Today was the annual ‘Meet & Greet Dinner & Dance’ for single omegas who were prepared to search and hopefully, find a mate. _

An event that all the packs single omegas were preparing for- months in advance. Tonight was the night, a few lucky omegas, would get to meet the alpha they wish to spend the rest of their lives with.

An event that had single alphas coming from the closest, neighboring packs. From the largest and most powerful pack- The Winchester Pack, to the noble Milton Pack, to the all-female alpha pack- The Bradbury Pack, and finally, to the old fashioned pack- The Lafitte Pack.

An event that had all the unmated- of age- pack omegas, extremely excited.

Sadly, that wasn’t the case for him.

Finding a mate who would be interested in him- will be the longest, rarest shot.

His obvious, physical, ugly scars contributed to his imperfectness.

The only thing that remained unscathed was his blue eyes. _Yes, they had seen horrors, but, were never physically scarred_. Unlike the rest of his face and body- he counted 5 scars on his face- slashed open by the claws of his own flesh and blood, his father, meanwhile, his body- from his neck to feet- was a map of healed bruises and welts- caused by the thick ropes of whips, as well as, hard and painful jabs and punches.

It wasn’t only physical; he was scarred mentally and emotionally for the rest of his life.

_Now, who would want someone as imperfect and broken as he?_

_Who would want someone as weak and fragile as he?_

Nevertheless, he was required to attend, like every year since he hit 18. An order by his Novak Pack alpha and father, Michael. And, after every event in the past, he would seat there, looking stupid, rejected and foolish.

_ Just like he would, by the end of tonight._

And he knew, Michael, laughed at the fact that no one chose him.

Michael always rejoiced in his pain.

And he would get the sick thought that Michael only invited him, just so the alpha could watch him get rejected, time and time again.

_It was cruel and heartless._

And, every year, a piece would be torn out of his heart. Every year, he found that his battle was becoming harder.

He realized he was still trapped.

_He was never free_.

Michael still had him in an invisible chokehold- from a distance.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the familiar voice of the only friendly person he knew in the pack, apart from his brother, Bess Myers, called out from the door of the shelter. “Cas, get in here! Jett misses you!”

His heart immediately thrummed in an inkling of happiness, and, at the same time, sadness.

_Oh Jett. _

Jett was only 4 years old when he was found suffering from abuse. The pack doctor, had examined the pups broken arm and nasty gash on the head, before involving the pack social services. Jett was lucky to get out of the abuse, because, the system had worked in his favor. Castiel was forever grateful that the little one was at least, safe.

But, then, Jett was introverted and very low on self- esteem. The baby wolf, however, found comfort in him. _He wondered why?_

Guess it was the hugs he gave out.

It was those hugs and story telling that would get his mind out of its depressive state- at least for the time being.

He rubbed his chest, thinking he needed all the hugs and comfort he could get too, because tonight, he would have to dress up in the same suit he had worn to every ‘_Meet & Greet Dinner and Dance’_; sit there, heartbroken and hopeless, as all the alphas walk by him and all the omegas giggled in joy and happiness as they were being woo-ed.

He slapped on a smile and headed into the shelter for ‘**_Novak Pack Home For Orphaned Children’_**, ready to dish out some hugs and stories for beautiful, parentless, pups that he knew shared, at least, a little of his pain.

The annual **‘Meet & Greet Dinner & Dance’** was the furthest thing from his mind- for now.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I need your inspiration and feedback please. Only constructive feedback is welcomed! Love you all and hope you enjoy! Don't forget to kudos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV

**Dean**

He was nervous as hell. Since 18, he had successfully avoided going to the **‘Meet & Greet Dinner & Dance’**, but, this year was a different story. He was 27 years old and felt he was established enough to _hopefully_ find a mate and settle.

The reason he held off all these years was because he felt that he needed to do justice by his mate. He wanted to be able to not depend on his parents and to provide whatever he needed for his omega- love, care, attention and a good life.

Yes he was responsible.

Something his friends would tell him was kind of weird since he was Mr. Popular and could have anything and everything he ever wanted_. Popular kids don’t need to worry about responsibility Dean!_ It took him a while before he dumped those friends and made new ones who supported and uplifted him. He also had his fair share of hookups, parties and even a few relationships- one which he thought was love, but, it turned out the girl was just using him.

It wasn’t a secret that he was to be the next Winchester Pack Alpha. It also wasn’t a secret that he was going to be handed the mammoth role soon. His father had been trying to prepare him psychologically. Every so often, since the past year, John Winchester would say, _“Son, I will be retiring soon. By the time you turn 30 years old, I may crown you the title of pack alpha. You must do your part and find someone who will help you become a fair and just alpha. Do not wait for the last moment and end up picking a mate, so hastily, that they will end up leading you astray. It will impact a great pack like ours immensely. An alpha is only strong and fair if he has someone with a good and kind heart by his side. And that’s not so easy to find at times”._

So yeah he felt a great burden on his shoulders. He needed to find someone who would inspire him, someone with a good and clean heart. The only problem was that many omegas or potential mates were mostly power hungry- filled with greed and a cruel heart. It was today’s society.

He sat on the edge of his bed, burying his face into the palms of his hands. He blew out an exhausted breath, murmuring to himself, “How will I know he or she is the right one?”

The sweet, motherly, soothing voice of his mother answered, “Oh you will know when you see him or her sweetheart”.

He unburied his face from his palms, glancing at the door, seeing his mother standing there and smiling softly at him. Mary Winchester was a simple and loving omega; down to earth in her flannel shirt, jeans and boots, with her curly shoulder length blonde hair. Her green eyes could calm even the nastiest of beasts. _He wished he could find someone like his mother._ He asked, “Mom, even seeing someone and feeling that pull of attraction doesn’t guarantee that he/she will be a good omega”.

“Well obviously”. Mary sighed and walked towards him, taking a seat beside him on the bed. She laid a hand on his trembling ones, “Sweetheart, don’t be afraid to approach the omega who appeals to you, sit down and start up a conversation. From there, as time goes, you will either be interested or you will lose interest. If you are interested then ask he or she out on a date. If you have lost interest, then you excuse yourself politely and move on. But, that instinct inside you is the one you trust the most. Trust me, you will know and feel it. And, if you do not find anyone, then that’s ok. When it’s the time, the right person will find their way to you”.

He felt much more relaxed. He said, “So, basically, no pressure”.

“Exactly, sweetheart. We, your father and I, only want what makes you happy. That also includes your brother, Sam. We want you both to take your time and be able to choose the right one, when you feel the need to. This dinner is not the only event nor place you find a mate. Fate will cross your paths wherever and whenever the time comes for both of you to meet”.

He asked out of curiosity, “And what if the right one never comes along and I end up single all my life? What then mom?”

“Then, that’s ok too, son. Your choices will be supported and respected by your father and me. You will still make a great alpha without a mate. “She combed her fingers through the hairs on the side of his head. “However, that doesn’t mean you don’t put yourself out there and miss out on the fun. Go have a good time at the ‘**Meet & Greet Dinner and Dance**’ tonight, son.”

Now he definitely felt 100% relieved.

He leaned into his mother’s side- always finding that little inner pup or child take over him whenever he is around his mom. He rests his head on her shoulder, saying, “Thanks mom”.

Mary hugged him close, “You’re welcome baby”.

Guess he’ll go and check out the ‘**Meet & Greet Dinner & Dance’**.

He doesn’t know what to expect, but, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get to enjoy the food, music and fun.

Maybe, keep an eye on his little brother, Sam, who is also going to the event.

He hopes his little brother with a gigantic heart meets someone who appeals to him.

In another hours’ time, he will put on his best suit, hop in ‘_Baby_’ and take a drive down to Novak Pack lands.

Somehow, his gut told him that someone special would be waiting for him.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asshole Michael. Mentions of suicidal ideation *take heed please* Castiel POV.

**Castiel**

He could feel judgmental eyes on him the second he stepped through those mahogany doors. He could see the looks of utter disgust aimed at him. He could hear the snickers, snide remarks and curses spat at him.

This was expected and he thought he would be mentally prepared for all this negative attention, however, just like every year, since he’d been coming here, that rejection from the members of his pack still dug a knife into his already weeping heart.

And like every time, he wished a hole would just open up beneath his feet and swallow him to his demise.

Yeah._ Dying frequented his thoughts as of late and it scared him. _

He didn’t want to die, yet, he told himself _‘maybe the world would be better off without a hideous creature such as him’._

And, during his slip of the tongue after an argument with his brother last week, Gabe had ensured he visit a specialist to help channel his emotions and thoughts. _Missouri was her name and she was helping him cope._

So yes, there were a few people that still gave him the empowerment he needed to keep living and most importantly, to continually stay strong.

So, like every year, he wished he could add someone onto his list that would provide him the will to stay positive and to shower him with love and adoration. It was by a longshot, but, he wished that he could find that special someone. _Here.Tonight._

_He hoped he would._

He headed off to his usual spot by the corner- just a few meters away from the open bar near the center of the hall. He ignored the degrading remarks and snickers on the way there. The spot wasn’t nearly as secluded and there was enough lighting to reveal his entire being. But, it was the gloomiest corner and hardly anyone wanted to linger there.

_NO! People wanted to mingle._

He sat down on the comfortable sofa, just- sitting there- staring and admiring how perfect each and every single omega from his pack looked all dressed up, glamorous, unmarked and flirtatious. He watched with a heavy heart at how the alphas heads from the neighboring packs would turn, eyes running over any omegas forms that appealed to them, before deciding to approach and start up a conversation.

He felt like he wanted to claw at his skin. He felt ugly at that very moment. Oh how he wished an alpha, heck anyone, could look at him with so much want and need. With love, adoration and affection. Without running away the first chance they got, once they discovered how hideous he was.

He wanted to fold into himself, just so he could avoid any heads that turned to scowl at him. But, then he spotted his father Michael. His heart dropped down to the pits of his tummy when he realized that his father was heading straight towards him, accompanied by the two dirtiest hearted alphas out there- his dads good friends, Raphael and Zachariah.

It was too late for him to move, and even if he tried, he knew he would be unsuccessful. His butt seemed to be glued to the sofa and his feet had no strength in them to even lift up. Michael and his goons stopped before him, standing above him. Michael snorted, “Well, isn’t that a miserable sight fellas?”

Raphael snickered, “Ghastly”.

He knew his father had a cruel heart, but, the way the man tormented him, made him feel like he was being skinned alive by demons. The man knew when and where to stick that figurative knife into his chest. Michael folded his arms along his chest, “Castiel, look around you. What alpha would dare want to spend the rest of their lives- tied- to a- thing- like you? Hmm?”

He felt the burn of hot tears torture his eyes. He never felt so alone at this very moment, choosing to hug himself whilst turning his blurry gaze unto the parquet floor beneath his feet. Meanwhile, he could still hear those vile words that Zachariah sneered in an eerie voice, “I don’t know Michael. Maybe, there could be something worth salvaging on that maimed omega body of his. Maybe, a few alphas could get in a good fuck, just as long as they don’t have to see his face”.

The trio burst into laughter.

He sniffled and felt his heart race. Oh God, the horror of being one of Zachariah’s sex slave’s terrified him. _Who’s to say it can’t happen? What if they decided to snatch him- secretly- to forcefully perform such horrid acts?_

_No one would miss him!_

He sniffled and in an almost inaudible voice, trembled out, “Just leave me be, please”. He still couldn’t meet their taunting gazes. He closed his eyes and repeated in his head ‘_Please go away. Please go away. Please go away’._

Michael scoffed and muttered, “Pathetic!” Before the alpha was heard addressing his two friends, “Come on. Let’s go meet John Winchester’s boys, Sam and Dean. Maybe I can convince Dean to court my beautiful niece, Anna”.

Hearing her name, always shattered his heart. Even though Anna wasn’t biologically Michael’s child; the alpha always treated her like his own._ Like a precious jewel_. Yes, he wished that his father loved him, just as much as the man loved Anna.

Anna, a redhead and the most beautiful omega in the Novak Pack.

He couldn’t compare to her.

He couldn’t even compare to anyone else.

Anna, like Michael, was good at tormenting him and reminding him of how unappealing he was.

It killed him every time.

He could feel and sense that he was alone now. He could hear Anna’s laughter and Michael’s enthusiastic greeting _‘Dean! Welcome son! I see you’ve met my beautiful niece, Anna’_

That mixture of a honey sweet and gruff voice responding ‘_glad to be here, Michael. And, yes, I had the pleasure of meeting the beautiful Miss. Anna Novak’_\- had him curious and looking up to where he felt they were talking from.

And lo behold, they were talking not a few meters away from him.

But, he wasn’t paying much attention to the distance, because, he felt something stir and shift within him the instant the handsome, 6 foot tall, well suited alphas soothing grass green eyes landed on him.

He felt his heart begin to race and his omega begin to thrash wildly within him. This invisible _something _filled him with confusion and worry. _What was happening?_ He couldn’t hold the alphas fixated, curious and burning gaze any longer!

So he did what he did best, he found his footing, got on his feet and hurriedly pushed his way to the nearest exit. _To run and hide like the coward he was_.

He couldn’t breathe. His omega whined. He needed air, but, the moment he stepped outside into the cool starry night, his vision filled with darkness and he felt his whole world falling. But not before he heard the frantic panicked gruff and honeyed voice of the alpha yell out, “Omega!”

At least the alpha sounded like he cared. _Did he care?_

_Yeah in his dreams._

_Darkness claim him please._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV in the next chapter :)
> 
> Please, hit me up with comments and kudos! Inspire me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with this fic :D Dean POV here!  
Again asshole Michael!

**Dean**

To be honest, he wasn’t feeling it!

Yes, the- atmosphere- should have any alpha riled up, especially when there were many beautiful, alluring, omegas waiting to be approached or unashamedly eyeing alphas coyly- as a full on invitation.

All the aroused scents floating around in the air was quite overwhelming too.

And boy oh boy, did he score a few hungry looks.

_Yet, he just didn’t feel anything_.

He shoved his hands into his pants pockets, eyes scanning for the bar. _A nice, chilled beer would be refreshing. _But, just as he neared the open bar, a pleasant scent caught his nose and made him halt in his footsteps.

_Strawberries._

That’s when he spotted her. An exquisite red head in a low cut, above the knee, body hugging, glistering red dress, approaching him with a coy smile. Her eyes shone with mischief and determination, her dark red lipstick spoke of her boldness and her steady, elegant walk in those thin pencil heels only spoke of her confidence.

Yes, maybe he felt something for this omega. He felt something ignite in his lower belly- a stirring in his groin was definitely coming to fruition. But, his heart didn’t flutter and there were no butterflies in his belly.

Maybe, he felt like he should turn his back on this omega, but, he wasn’t that rude. Besides, his mother said that if he felt something or wasn’t clear, the best thing was to engage in a chat and if he felt this thing was going nowhere, then he could back out.

Simple.

So, he slapped on a smile, just as the red head came to stand before him. Being the gentleman he was, he offered a hand, “may I?”

The red head giggled and placed her hand into the palm of his offered hand. _Nothing. No sparks. Hmm. _Nevertheless, he brought her hand to his lips, laying a chaste kiss onto the back of her soft knuckles, lowering her hand, “You are a sight to behold, ma’am”.

The red head released a cute laugh. She squeezed his hand in return, “You can call me Anna Novak, as opposed to ma’am, Dean Winchester”.

Dean released her hand- mainly because he was getting uncomfortable holding onto Anna’s hand. He wasn’t really surprised that the ladies knew his name. His pack was quite acquainted with the entire pack lands. _John Winchester and his two alpha sons were a hot topic most of the time. _He was more intrigued with her surname. He asked, mainly out of curiosity, “Anna Novak? As in Michael Novak’s daughter?”

Anna chuckled and shook her head from side to side. “More like Michael Novak’s niece”.

_Oh ok._

He thought he caught a whiff of honey intermingled with distress in the air, but, chucked it up to the fact that he was just surrounded by a lot of omegas and alphas that had all sorts of scents. Though he had to admit, he kind of liked the scent of honey.

_It always calms him._

He was brought back to his senses when the familiar voice of the Novak pack alpha- Michael Novak- greeted, “Dean! Welcome son! I see you’ve met my beautiful niece, Anna!”

He cringed at Michael's overly enthusiastic voice. A voice his alpha always felt annoyed with. There was just something not right with this pack alpha. He had heard through the grapevine how cruel Michael could be, particularly, to a few unfortunate omegas. Though, he hasn’t witnessed it. Nevertheless, he’d take his father’s word over anyone any day.

And, those other two alphas who were standing side by side with Michael looked dodgy and could instantly put someone off! God he hated their rubber and musky scents. _Disgusting!_

_Suck it up, Dean!_ He didn’t want to stir up any trouble, so he slapped on a fake smile. “Glad to be here, Michael. And, yes, I had the pleasure of meeting the beautiful Miss. Anna Novak”.

Michael beamed, clapping him on the shoulder. “Good! Anna may call me uncle, but, to me, she is like a daughter I wished I had”. Michael turned an oddly spiteful eye into the corner next to the open bar. The alphas eyes were narrowed at a certain spot, face scrunched in absolute disgust, his next words were laced with venom as he spat out, “Unlike that hideous thing I have as an omega son. So…. imperfect and flawed!”

_What the hell was the alpha on about now?_

So, his curiosity got the best of him, and he turned his gaze to the spot Michael was angrily focused on.

_This time, he felt it._

He felt the butterflies in his tummy. He felt his heart thrum wildly. He felt his alpha purr in warmth and indescribable joy.

Blue eyes as bright as crystals captured his gaze.

He watched in somewhat excitement at the omegas obvious reaction. Though, it looked like the omega was spooked, the only thing he could focus on was the fact that blue eyes was feeling something like he did, at this very moment.

The alpha within him was itching for a chase.

His natural instincts was calling out for him to stalk, to impress and to woo.

But then, he felt this was wrong. Something was wrong when the omega was suddenly up and off- almost tripping on his own feet. That distressing honey scent invaded his nostrils. His alpha whined as it homed in on the omegas fear, heartache, confusion and sorrow.

_His omega shouldn’t have to feel like this? His omega deserved to be loved? _

So, he followed. He blocked out the calls of Anna and Michael.

They mattered no more.

And when he saw his omega swerve on his feet, looking lethargic and on the verge of passing out- his panic finally settled in.

He shoved at anyone in the way, yelling out, “Omega!”

He got there in time to catch him just before he hit the ground- right into his embrace.

He had to hold back a gasp as he finally took in the omegas marred face.

His heart burned as he finally understood what Michael meant by imperfect and flawed. _Who would torture an omega so cruelly?_ Suddenly, he felt this unsettled determination and rage begin to brew within him. His heart squeezed when he witnessed a tear slip out those scarred, closed lids and he vowed that he would find out who hurt his omega!

He heard his omega whimper and he found himself fighting through his trembling voice, soothingly saying, “Its ok. I’ve got you. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise”.

Michael’s voice came booming from behind, “Dean! Let that tainted omega go! I’ll have him discarded into a room! I apologize for you having to witness such a dramatic act!”

_It wasn’t dramatic!_ His omega was genuinely passed out and riddled with so much negativity.

He found his irritation flaring back up, because in his heart, he knew Michael had a huge part to play in hurting his omega. He ignored all the whispers and stares, deciding to get up unto his feet, carrying his omega bridle style. He turned his iron gaze towards Michael, barely recognizing his own icy tone, “who hurt him, Michael?”

The bob of Michael’s adam’s apple, the widened look and the inability for Michael to make eye contact with him confirmed who the culprit was. He always heard his father tell him stories about how fiercely protective alphas were of their one true mates. _‘You can feel this unwavering fire travel within your veins and at that moment you don’t care who's around, because at that moment, all you want to do is rip that assholes head off’_.

He felt his breathing increase, and his alpha wanting to surface and do damage. He felt the need and urge to kill. He felt bloodlust. But, then, before anything serious could happen, he felt a gentle palm rest on his shoulder and that soothing scent of freshly cut grass entered his nostrils. His little brothers tender voice whispered, “Come on Dean. Another time big brother. Let’s make sure your omega is taken care of, yeah?”

He finally focused on the weight of his still conked out omega in his arms. His lips cracked a tiny smile at how beautiful and peaceful his omega looked in his slumbering state. _A good alpha always takes care of his omega, first and foremost. _He cradled his omega into him, replying, “Ok Sammy. What do we do?”

“We take him to Gabe’s place. That’s where he currently stays”.

_Who’s Gabe?_

A question for another time.

He nods, “Ok, Sammy. Lead the way”.

But before he turned his back on Michael, he shot the alpha a narrowed look, growling out with a growing darkness in his very soul, “We’ll settle this later, Michael. Mark my words”.

As hard as it was to control his urges, for now, he’d settle for keeping his omega safe, warm and comforted.

_That was the Winchester way._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me comments and kudos! Inspire me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate on Cas. Just remember he has been through so much...He is bound to have trust issues and conflicted emotions.

**Castiel**

_Gunpowder and Whiskey._

He could feel his brows scrunch, even in his sleep. He could feel his nose flare and pull more of that pleasant scent into his lungs. He could feel his body so relaxed and relieved. He could feel his eyelids flutter, wanting to catch a glimpse of the reason behind this unusual feeling of contentment.

He stirred on something soft.

His eyes finally cracking a peak. At first, all was blurry, before he came to register that he was in his bedroom back at Gabe's. _What? How?_

He sucked in a breath when a few snippets of what happened at the ‘**Meet & Greet Dinner & Dance'** came flooding back into his head. His heartbeat escalated and he couldn’t help but shoot up, sitting upright and nervously glancing around. 

The sweat from his brows trickled down his cheeks as his eyes landed on a figure slumped on his favorite armchair that sat near the window of his bedroom. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he quietly studied the alpha conked out before him. 

This time, instead of confusion and anxiety; excitement bubbled within him. Again, his omega was being mischievous and purring like a damn cat- louder- the longer he stared at the alpha. He boldly took a sniff and was assaulted by the scents of gunpowder and whiskey. 

To him, it was the most beautiful scents in the world.

It called out to him. 

It soothed him.

But, then the reality of the situation hit, the moment he realised how beautiful and untainted the slumbering alpha was before him. His scars began to burn and again he felt like he wanted to claw at his skin. 

Those long lashes, those perfect pouty lips, those freckles, those....beautiful green eyes....

Those beautiful green eyes that were now staring at him with some sort of curiosity. 

_The alpha was awake and looking directly at him!_

He never felt so ashamed. He bunched the covers around himself, immediately avoiding eye contact and staring at the sheets he had scrunched in his hands. _Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_

The alpha was probably studying his hideousness and probably regretting his choice of saving an omega as awful as he. 

He _imagined_ the alpha spoke so tenderly to break the silence. “Omega. Please tell me if you’re ok? Are you hurt in anyway? Is there something I can get you?” He even _imagined_ the concern the alpha had in his voice.

He shook his head, trembling out a quiet, “why are you doing this to me? Why do you all want to punish me?” His heart was crying right now, just tired and fed up of people who pretend to care for him. _Just like this alpha!_

The sadness that accompanied the whiskey and gunpowder scent made him frown. He cowered and folded into himself when the alpha carefully stood up. The alpha held out a placating hand, “I can see that I make you feel uncomfortable, omega. So, I’m going to go fetch your brother, ok".

Briefly, his eyes caught the alphas upset green gaze.

“Why are you upset?” He blurted out before he could stop himself. “Have I let you down with my disgusting facial scars?” He could feel the spiteful bite in his latter question. _Why was he behaving this way?_ He just felt an ignited fire beginning to consume his entire being. _Why was his omega being so reckless in front of an alpha that could tear his throat out if the wolf wished to?_

The alpha’s lips downturned and there was this unavoidable look of sorrow on the mans features. The green eyed alpha had tears in his eyes as he stated, “Omega, I’m sorry for whatever you have been through and I wish that I could have been there to protect you from all the hurt and pain that you were cruelly dealt. And, in no way have you let me down”.

Again, he was furious. He kicked off the covers and got up. He stood on his trembling feet, “Am I not imperfect!? Can't you see!?”

The alpha looked taken aback by his outburst. He thought he could hear hurried footsteps coming up the stairs, but he blocked it out to fume at the stunned alpha. He was tired of people playing with his emotions. He was tired of being tricked by this beautiful alpha. 

The alpha swallowed, looking like he didn’t know whether he should speak or not. But, the alpha decided to after some time. This time there was determination laced in his gruff tone and grass green eyes, “You are perfect to me omega. You may not see it right now. And, I don’t blame you, because, basically, I’m a stranger. But, I’m going to make you a promise at this very moment. I’m going to show you and prove to you just how perfect you are to me. I’m going to show you just how much my alpha calls out to your omega. I’m going to prove to you that I care and that I want to give you what you deserve".

He felt some sort of flutter in his heart. He didn’t want to let the alphas words lead him astray. He asked out of curiosity, “what do I deserve?”

“To be loved".

Those words got to him. He could feel the dams about to burst. And he didn’t want to reveal just how much of a weakling he was. How damaged he was- inside and out. At that exact moment, before he could break down, Gabriel came bounding into the room like an avenging angel out on a hunt, followed by a really tall and broad shouldered alpha who made a beeline for the green eyed alpha. 

He let Gabriel pull him into his arms- and he sank into his brothers comforting embrace, burying his face into his siblings shoulder. He just wanted someone to shield him from everything and anything. He felt the tears finally spill and at the same time heard Gabe mumble, “I think you boys should leave. Castiel needs to have his rest".

The green eyed alpha thickly replied, “Very well. But, I will return tomorrow".

He found himself lifting his head and meeting those green eyes over his brothers shoulder. His omega released a whine as if it was pained at seeing the alpha leave. Despite his conflicted feelings he found himself leaning towards hope, asking, “You promise?”

For the first time, he saw the alpha release a genuine, handsome smile. “I promise, omega”.

“Castiel", he corrected.

The alpha nodded, “I promise, Castiel".

Hope.

_ Was that hope he felt brewing inside of him?_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV. Cas POV.

**Dean**

He was tapping his finger on the steering wheel. His eyes were intently focused on the road ahead, yet his mind was swimming in thoughts of the omega he had left behind at Gabriel's place. _Castiel_. Such a unique and mesmerizing name.

There was this hollowness in the pits of his tummy that seemed to grow, the further they drove out of Novak pack lands. There was this emptiness in his chest and this desperate craving in his soul. He wanted to turn ‘_Baby_' around and speed back over to Gabe's.

He wanted to hold Castiel in his arms and never let go.

To protect his mate from all the heartache, pain and suffering.

“Dean, maybe you should release your foot off the gas some", Sam commented in a somewhat nervous tone. 

That’s when he came back to the here and now. He spared a glance at Sam sitting shotgun, easing off the gas panel and loosening his grip on the steering wheel. He met his brothers concerned eyes, “sorry. Kinda spaced out".

“Ya think!” Sam threw out. 

The young alpha glanced back onto the road ahead, blowing out a tired breath through his mouth. “So, Castiel huh?”

He focused on his driving but his ears caught the curiosity in his brothers tone. He shrugged, “Yeah”. He smiled when he thought of the promise he had made to Castiel. “I can’t wait to see him again tomorrow, Sammy".

Sam hummed. It was quiet for a few seconds before the younger alpha asked a little hesitantly, “Dean, not to be a party pooper, but, why Castiel? I mean you can have any other girl or guy you want". Then, Sam quickly clarified, “Not that there’s anything wrong with Castiel. From what Gabe told me, I would say Castiel is certainly a keeper".

Meanwhile, he felt this fire consume him. He laid it all out, “Castiel is not a piece meat Sammy! He's my soulmate!” He sighed thumbing the bridge of his nose, “Castiel has been through some horrors and I will make whoever hurt him pay. But, I guess, why him? Well, there's this indescribable connection that’s so pure and pleasant- it calls out to both our wolves”. He smiled, “My alpha has chosen Castiel for it’s perfect half".

Sam, who was always the righteous one stated, “You can’t depend on your bond alone Dean. You have mentioned that Castiel has been through some horrors and sadly, it’s clearly written on his face. That means you have to work hard and earn his trust the right way. You got to show him that you will be the best alpha you can be when it comes to him". He could hear the seriousness and protectiveness in his brothers tone, as the young alpha blurted, “He needs to be treated right! He deserves everything and anything good!”

“I will do him justice, Sammy. I promise". His heart warmed at how concerned his brother was for his future mate. 

Sam spared him a hazel eyed glance, a sort of determination in those doe eyes. “Justice will be served in more ways than one, Dean".

_Hell yeah!_ He nodded, gritting his teeth just thinking of that asshole, Michael. He growled, “Michael will get his just desserts, Sammy. Not the good kind".

Sam clicked his tongue, “count me in!”

****************

**Castiel**

Sunrise always brought a new wave of energy. Yes, he was tired, but he didn’t want to let anything get in the way of his early morning task. _Especially, when Jett needed him._ The little munchkin always went on walks with him- most mornings after a hug.

And today, he needed that walk and hug- very much.

But before anything could be done, he had to have a hearty breakfast. Well, his brother ordered that he finish his bacon, eggs, toast and coffee that the omega so lovingly prepared before he was to lift his tush and head on to the orphanage. 

And Gabe, being the conniving omega he was, decided to use breakfast time as an opportunity to dig into how he felt about the green eyed alpha, Dean. He tried to ignore his brothers questions, but of course, Gabe was annoyingly persistent. 

“You know you were pretty shook up last night, Cassie. If he bothers you, tell me so I can give him a little taste of the ‘_fuckoff_' poison I brewed last night!”

He raised a brow at his brother, “really Gabe?” His big brother could be over the top sometimes. He could feel this surge of annoyance shoot through him, “I don’t think he's that bad.” He shrugged, “I mean, he did save me".

Gabe smirked. The omegas eyes glowing in mischief and tone a little teasing, “So, does this mean you’re considering giving Dean-o a chance?”

He should be excited, but, he felt like a burden. He mumbled and forked at his bacon, feeling his hunger slip away, “who knows? Maybe, he'll end it before this thing between us even begins”.

Gabe sighed. “Oh Cassie! You’re giving yourself way less credit than you deserve".

He huffed and dropped his fork- cringing at the horrible clanking sound of metal on glass. “Trust me, all it’ll take is one good look at my scars in clear daylight for the alpha to go scrambling back into Anna's arms". _Oh how much his heart ache to think of his alpha embracing Anna instead of he._

Gabe shook his head, a sad smile aimed at him. “Cassie, I’m sure all Dean will see in your scars is a story. And that story will be yours to share with him".

“What if he finds me weak?”

Gabe got off his chair and walked up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, “I doubt an alpha as noble and admirable as Dean would ever find you weak, Cassie”.

“How would you know? You barely know the alpha?” He couldn’t help but contradict Gabe's words.

Gabe released a chuckle, “Oh Cassie. I’ve heard of Dean-o and I’ve had the pleasure of witnessing how big hearted he is. It’s just...Dean-o doesn’t know me or in other words, hasn’t met me before. Well except for last night- which was a first".

He frowned at his smirking brother, “And how pray tell do you know Dean without him- knowing you?”

Gabriel shot him one of those cheeky smirks that spelled trouble. “Well, let’s just say, Cassie, that I’ve been dating his brother-secretly- for quite a number of years".

His jaw dropped, “you’ve been dating a Winchester alpha!? Then why the hell didn’t you and Dean's brother mate before!?”

Gabriel shrugged, “Well Sam was a young alpha blossoming. Much younger than you and I. So, we agreed to take it slow until this year”. Gabe beamed proudly, “Sam's career as a lawyer has kicked off well and he's finally got himself on stable footing. Now, we can finally settle and start a family of our own". Gabe squeezed him lightly on the shoulder, “And, I’m sure in time, if it’s meant to be, you and Dean-o shall too".

He was happy for his brother. _Truly_. And maybe, he felt a little excited at his brothers latter admission. He toyed with his fingers, asking quietly, “what if he breaks my heart Gabe? What if you’re wrong about Dean?”

“Then, I will end that alpha where he stands, Cassie. You are my baby brother and you will always come first in my life".

He rested his head on his brothers shoulder. He felt safe right now.

He couldn’t help but wish, despite his fear of rejection, that Dean would keep his promise and come pay him a visit today.

He wanted someone to recognize him.

_For once he needed someone to recognize him for who he truly was_.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed! Please inspire me!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Jett stopped talking when he noticed his best friend was staring at the patch of roses in the gardens. The omega reached a hand out and touched his best friends right cheek. “Cas! What ya thinking of?”

Castiel blinked his eyes, shaking himself out of his blank state. He smiled down at Jett, who was currently seated on his lap, “Oh baby. I’m just looking out for bees". He made the last line up.

Jett hummed and spared a peak at the red roses. “Hmm. Nope! No bees!” Jett studied Castiel once more. He and Castiel had some scars on their faces and that made him not feel alone. Castiel was just like Jett.

Someone had hurt Jett. Someone had hurt Castiel.

But together, Jett and Castiel would be ok.

Jett asked, “How was your dance, Cas?”

Castiel couldn’t lie to Jett, so he shrugged and replied, “It was- um- somewhat ok".

Jett eyed Castiel with interest, “Did you meet your prince charming?”

Castiel's was in between excited and dreadful. He murmured, “Maybe”.

Jett sensed that Castiel was a little sad, so he snuggled into his best friends chest, “It’s ok Cas. Your prince charming will love you".

Castiel felt his eyes fill with tears and his heart fill with warmth. He rested his chin atop Jetts head, “Thank you Jett. Your words mean alot to me".

Castiel wanted Dean to love him.

_ He really did._

_______________________________________________________________

Dean raised an amused brow at the amount of affection Sam and Gabe were indulged in. Giggling, hugging....very touchy. _How in the hell could two people who had just met last night get so clingy this fast?_ Something was up. 

Dean leaned on the hood of his beloved ‘_Baby_', arms crossed along his chest, “you guys are a little too close for comfort, don't ya think?” He raised a brow at the overly and suspiciously affectionate pair.

_Maybe it was the bond?_

Sam chewed on his bottom lip. His heart beat rose slightly as he met Gabe's eyes in slight anxiety. _Should we tell him?_ Gabe all but nodded his affirmation. So, Sam cleared his throat, “Um- that’s because Gabe and I have been seeing each other for a couple of years now, Dean".

_What!?_

Dean was at a loss for words. All he managed to blurt out was, “you've been dating an omega all this time and didn’t tell me!?”

“Well yeah", Sam chuckled nervously. 

Dean was more upset than angry. “Why in the hell didn’t you say something, Sammy? I thought we told each other everything?”

Sam felt that squeeze in his tummy. He clarified, “Dean, we thought it best to keep our relationship under wraps until the opportune moment”.

Gabe continued, “Your brother was still in law school when we met Dean-o. I was established with my bakery, whilst, he hadn’t gotten his law degree. As much as we wanted to mate and spread the good news, we figured that it would be better if Sam finished his studies and found some stability before taking a big step such as mating and marriage”.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Dean, but, we felt the less people knew, the less pressure we would be under. Now, we are ready to take the big step in our lives because we are finally happy with where we are. I hope you understand?” Sam pleaded.

Dean could leave with that. In fact, he had just developed more respect for Gabe. He nodded at the omega, reaching out a hand, “I admire that. Welcome to the family, Gabe”.

Seeing his little brother happy was all Dean ever wanted. 

Dean then asked shyly, “So, is um- Cas around?”

Gabriel smirked, “Of course Dean-o. Except he's at the orphanage. He spends most of his day helping out with the orphaned pups there. Most importantly, he would be spending more time with a 4 year old omega pup named Jett. Seeing as they share a certain similarity".

Dean’s heart grew larger for his omega. He asked out of curiosity, “What similarities?”

“Scars. Jett has scars much like Cas. They are like two peas in a pod and share a profound bond".

This time, Dean’s heart faltered and wept for Cas. At the same time, this surge of unsettled anger began to ignite within him. “Gabe. Why did Michael hurt his own son? Why would he do such a wretched thing?”

Gabe smiled sadly, “Maybe that is a question you can explore with Cas, Dean. But, if you must know, Michael held a fire so hot and dark in his heart for Castiel because our mother- his wife- had died after successfully birthing Castiel”.

Dean felt disturbed and terrible. He shook his head in disappointment, “How can he hold Cas accountable for something beyond his control? Michael is an asshole! He will get his punishments!" He belted out, "I have spoken to my father and demanded my mate be provided justice!”

“Well. It’s about time Cassie gets his justice", Gabe stated with clear determination. The omega then asked, “Dean, promise me something?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah?”

“You take care of my little brother, you hear? Because, being family doesn’t mean I’ll give you a free pass. You catch my drift?” Gabriel said firmly and without unwavering eyes.

Dean could see the protective side of Gabe coming out. And he was thankful that Castiel had Gabriel- at least. The alpha nodded, “Ok Gabe. I promise". He smiled and clapped his hands together, “So, can you point me out to the orphanage? I need to see him".

Gabriel saw the excitement behind Dean’s green eyes and he hoped and prayed that his little brother would be just as excited to see Dean. “It’s at least 10 minutes away from the Novak Pack Halls. Just follow the rose lined footpath and it shall take to all the way to the orphanage”.

Dean beamed a Winchester smile, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his Jean’s, “Thanks Gabe! See ya Sammy!” He proceeded to head in the direction Gabe pointed out- hoping that Cas was going to be ok with seeing him.

Sam hugged his omega while smiling at his enthusiastic brother who had a skip in his steps. Sam murmured, “They're going to be ok. Right Gabe?”

Gabe wanted to say yes, but, truly, it was up to Cas and Dean. He replied, melting into his mates embrace, “Let's hope so love".

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments and kudos coming!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for the late update, as I had quite a busy couple of days. I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**Jett**

He plucked a red rose from the garden and skipped towards Cas, who was sitting underneath a tree, smiling at him. He excitedly stated, “I has a flower for you. I think it’ll look pretty on you Cas!” He reaches out and sticks the flower into the side of Cas hair.

_Wow! It looks nice in Cas black hair!_

He was about to speak when a very strong earthy smell entered his nostrils. Immediately his tiny sharp teeth came popping out, he began growling in his human form, turning around to face the intruder alpha who dared enter the orphanage gardens. He was not frightened by the tall man with the green eyes who was standing real still and looking at him funny. “Who are you, Mr.!?”

“Uh. Hi! Um- I’m- “, the man gave a half wave and was just about to explain himself, however, got interrupted by Cas.

“Dean?”

_Huh?_

He turned questioning eyes at Cas, “You know this alpha, Cas?”

Cas snaps out of his staring and looks at him, “Um yeah! Um- that’s um- he’s the alpha I met at the dance, Jett”.

“Mhmm”, he narrows his eyes at the alpha who is looking at him like he is afraid. “Are you here to hurt Cas or are you here to tell him that his flower looks pretty on his head?” He points towards the direction of Cas flower, “Doesn’t it look pretty?”

This…Dean chuckles and walks towards him, before the alpha crouches down so that he can talk to him, face to face. The alphas green eyes were so bright and he was smiling when he replied in a very deep voice, “I think Cas looks very pretty”. The alpha then winks at Cas, who blushes.

He giggles at how shy Cas looks. He states, “Your blushes are cute, Cas! You look like me!”

Cas smiles at him, “Well, I’m glad I look as cute as you when I blush”. Cas then tilts his head towards the gardens, “You know what Jett? Why don’t you go pick some more flowers so that we can put some in the vase that’s on the dinner table, hmm?”

_Yup! Those flowers need changing! _

“Ok Cas!” He looks at Dean once more, “make sure you be nice to my Cas. Ok, Dean!”

Dean nods, “you have my word, sweetheart”. The alpha then reaches out his giant hand asking for a handshake. He beams and puts his tiny hand into Dean’s nice warm ones where they shake on it. He giggles before he says “Bye!” And skips towards the sunflowers.

_He decides that he likes Dean._

* * *

**Castiel**

The omega adored how much Jett cared for him. The kid was just the most pure of omegas out there. It was hard to imagine how someone, particularly, own parents, could just hurt an innocent soul like Jett’s.

He watched how Jett had practically judged Dean’s intentions. It was sweet, yet a little worrisome. He always was extra worried when Jett would _always_ behave like he wanted to challenge an alpha. _The kid was a spitfire when he wanted to be! Despite his introverted personality._

Luckily, Dean wasn’t like some alphas he knew. Many, if they were confronted by Jett in such a way, would most probably retaliate and end up hurting the kid. And when Jett shook Dean’s hand and giggled, his heart all but melted.

Now, here he sat, his nervousness slowly coming back as he was left with just Dean. _Maybe he shouldn’t have suggested Jett to go get flowers?_ But, he knew that he and Dean needed to chat in private.

There was just so much that needed to be taken apart and discussed.

Now, that it was daylight, he got to see, much clearly, how handsome Dean looked. That made him feel a little scared and insecure. He immediately lowered his gaze to the ground, he could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment as he felt the alphas eyes burn his skin. He didn’t hear any movement from the alpha, just heard when the alpha cleared his throat and murmured, “you really look pretty, Cas. That flower suits you”.

He couldn’t help but throw in a sarcastic, “guess the flower masks the ugliness of my facial scars”.

This time he heard Dean sigh. “Cas, even without the flower, you are still pretty and beautiful”.

His head snapped up, meeting greens. He noticed that the alpha was seated on the ground, knees folded up so his elbows were wrapped around it. He could read the genuineness in the alphas gaze, but, he just couldn’t accept it. _Why was he always wanting to pick a fight?_ He just felt like this was all surreal. It was ridiculous that an alpha would find him attractive with this hideous scars on his face. “Don’t lie to me! You find me…ugly. Truth is, if it weren’t for this bond between us, you wouldn’t have noticed me”.

Dean’s face morphed into an incredulous look. “Cas! I came back didn’t I? And it wasn’t-_ only_\- because of the bond! It was because I feel that you have the perfect qualities that I seek in a mate”.

“You mean with my scars? Like you’re trying to paint a ‘don’t mess with my mate, he has scars and is a survivor’ sort of image to everyone else? Is this like some power thing?” He stuck out his chin, feeling stubborn as a mule.

He watched Deans jaw drop, “Wow! Do you really think that low of me?”

“I don’t know you Dean! All my life I had been a subject of scrutiny and humiliation, so forgive me for not trusting so easily!” He honestly felt bad, but he wasn’t going to let down his guard just because Dean was nice.

Dean nodded, “I understand Cas. Believe me, I do. But, honestly, power and showing off is not something I’m desperate for. I will treat you with the respect and honor you deserve”. The alpha sucked in a breath and turned hopeful eyes at him, seeming a little shy as he said, “Um- so- I wanted to build what we have slowly. I want to show you just how much I want this to work between us. How I want you to be my mate, beyond just the destined bond. I want to earn your trust, Cas, if you’ll let me?”

He bit at his bottom lip, while eyeing the alpha with curious eyes. He knew, in his heart, that if he didn’t give this a try or chance, then he would definitely regret it. Maybe, this was his break, and it did sound exciting. He sucked in a breath and uttered, “Fine, Dean. So, um, how are you planning on winning my trust?”

The alpha aimed a lopsided grin at him that made his heart flutter. “Well, if you will allow, I was thinking of starting off with a surprise date?”

_Well._ That was interesting and kind of made him all giddy. This was it. _The ball was in his court_. So, here goes nothing. He swallows the lump in his throat and responds quite shyly, “Ok Dean. When?”

Dean beamed toothily, showing those perfect set of white teeth. The alpha replied, “This evening?”

_Oh boy!_ He smiles shyly, “Ok Dean. This evening at 6pm, come pick me up at Gabe’s”.

“Roger that, Cas!”

They shared a long stare and smile, that could have gone longer, had it not been for little Jett skipping over to Dean and sticking a white rose into the alphas sandy blonde hair. The little ones giggle was too contagious that it ended up making both he and Dean laugh.

_Yeah, he decided that he liked this feeling of happiness_

_And maybe, it was worth a shot._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the comments and kudos rolling in! It truly inspires me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean picks Cas up for their first date....

**Dean**

The day had passed by quite rapidly. He had left Cas and Jett after an hour spent with the omegas. He didn’t want to overwhelm them, particularly Cas, with his presence. And, maybe Cas needed room to breathe.

Jett didn’t want him to leave though. Apparently, little Jett had developed a liking for him. As for him, his alpha wolf grew very fond of the little omega pup too. In his eyes, he couldn’t help but see little Jett as he and Cas son. The little one was a burst of energy despite his tragic past. Now he had to add _dealing with Jett’s abusive parents_ on his to do list of justice.

He brought himself back to the fact that he was holding a bouquet of yellow roses, dressed in his best suit and standing on Gabe’s front porch, before the painted white front door. He sucked in a breath and reminded himself to buck up, before lifting his hand to rap his knuckles on the door. He could hear an almost inaudible _coming, _and as he waited for whoever to open the door, he began to bounce on the heels of his dress shoes.

Within a few seconds of wallowing in his anxiety, the front door opened to reveal a twinkle eyed Gabe, with a spatula in one hand and a _kiss the cook_ apron on. The little blonde man greeted quite boisterously, “Dean-o! Right on time!” Before Gabe could invite him in, the blonde omega let his eyes roam his form- head to toe- then back up to meet his eyes- this time with a cheeky look and halfcocked smile. “Well, well, Dean-o. Don’t you look delicious and dashing.”

Gabe stepped to the side, “Come in. Cas is waiting for you in the living room”.

He nodded, “thanks Gabe”. Before heading towards the living room with a blush on his cheeks. _Yeah blame Gabe._

Just when he thought he had seen it all, the moment his eyes found Cas’ form, he was instantly mesmerized by how beautiful Cas looked. The omega was in a blue button down, a black over the top slim fit dress vest, with a matching black pants and shoes. The omegas hair was styled unruly with some gel reminding Dean of sex hair, those eyes stood out much brighter and those scars were begging to tell a story.

_Beautiful._

_Perfect._

_Like always of course._

He felt his legs moving without much control, bringing him close to Cas. He found that he couldn’t take his eyes off the exquisite omega, stopping a few feet away from Cas and reaching his hand that clasped the yellow rose bouquet out. He murmured, “For you, beautiful”.

A sudden deeper and darker blush creeped up Cas neck and cheeks. The omega was hella shy, trying to peak at him from under his lashes- not really meeting his eyes. There was a tiny smile, so he was at least thankful for that- watching as the omega carefully accepted the bouquet of yellow roses. He loved the tingles that spread through his hand just by the brush of their fingers.

Cas murmured, “thank you Dean. These are beautiful”.

He couldn’t help but mutter, “Just like you”.

Cas eyed him much differently than he did earlier in the day. There was some sort of curiosity and excitement brewing underneath those crystal blue eyes. It made his alpha get all flustered and eager to spend time with its omega.

Cas was the first to break the bubbly silence. The omega turned to Gabe- who was smiling goofily at them. Cas offered his flowers to his brother, “can you put my flowers in a vase, Gabe. And take it up to my room”.

Gabe did a two fingered salute, before taking the bouquet off Cas, “very well, baby bro. Don’t want to ruin such healthy and expensive flowers”. Gabe smirked at him, “I like your taste Dean. Charming and admirable”.

He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um- thanks Gabe”. His eyes found Cas blue ones, “your brother is worth the best”.

Cas smiled shyly, boldly reaching out a hand, “Shall we be on our way, Dean?”

He threaded his fingers into Cas, loving the softness of his omegas palm in his. _This is where Cas hand belonged- in his_. He tried to push down the pleasant giddiness and said, “We shall be on our way, sweetheart”.

**

It was Cas first time in ‘_Baby_’ and from what Dean could see out of the corner of his eyes, the omega seemed to be fascinated and enjoying himself- Cas placing a hand on the dash and closing his eyes in contentment.

_And he needed to know?_

So, he asked as calmly as he could, “what’s got you mellowed, Cas?” His eyes back on the road. He hoped Cas would answer him or maybe he should have just let the omega be and shut up till they arrived at the date location.

Just when he thought Castiel wouldn’t answer, the omega replied, “I love the sound of her engine, Dean. It’s a soothing and beautiful melody”.

His eyes instantly shot over to meet Cas blue eyes. His heart was fluttering wildly and his admiration for this beautiful omega amplified tenfold. “Where have you been all my life, Cas?” And he meant every damn word. He turned his attention back to the road, seeing the turn in a few meters ahead. He smiled and uttered without taking his eyes off the road- _feeling the stare of the omegas eyes on the side of his face_, “you are amazing”.

_Cas was damn amazing_!

He turned into the junction and proceeded down a dusty road. He smiled to himself when he heard Castiel gasp, “where are we going, Dean?”

He answered, “We’re entering Winchester Pack territory, Cas”.

He could practically sense how excited Cas omega was- his alpha could pick it up. Cas asked bluntly, “you’re not planning to murder me and dump my body where no one can find it?”

That cracked a laugh out of him, “No, Cas! I would never do something as horrid as that. Like, never!” He could see the entrance to their dinner spot nearby. It was a great oak tree covered in amber lights.

He heard Castiel gasp once more, “Oh my God, Dean, what is this place?”

He carefully slows down and makes a turn in by the tree. He follows the road that leads to a lakeside. When the lone well-built wooden restaurant with a beautiful lakeside deck comes into view, he hears Castiel take another loud gasp, “Oh Dean! Is that a lakeside restaurant?”

He beamed and nodded, “yeah Cas. It’s one of the most beautifully located restaurants in the whole of Winchester lands. It’s run by Bobby and Ellen Singer- I’d like to call my surrogate mom and dad”. He found a parking spot nearby, and drove in.

He turned off the engine and turned to face Cas. He could still see Cas beautiful blue eyes even in this slightly dim lighting. _It was like a damn beacon._ He caught the omegas warm smile, which in turn made his heart flutter. Cas was the one to ask, “shall we go have our first date, Dean?”

He couldn’t be happier, “yeah, Cas. Lets!”

_Please let this night run smoothly._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the date go?
> 
> Warning: Mentions of past child abuse. Please do not read if triggered easily!

**Castiel**

This was surreal.

Not only because of the beauty of the place, but, also due to the actual fact that he was seated opposite a handsome alpha, ready to indulge in a candlelight dinner. The location was perfect, particularly, where their dinner table was set up- on the deck, close to the edge where they could get a clear view of the placid moonlit lake.

_Whoever thought such beauty could be found in the night_.

While staring at the full moon- that was calling out to his inner omega wolf- he commented, “This is a place of serenity and beauty, Dean”. He allowed himself the courage to glance back into the alphas green eyes, “Thank you for choosing this place”.

Dean all but smiled warmly, carefully resting a hand atop Cas- that was next to the candle stand. “You’re welcome, Cas. Honestly, I only chose this place because it reminded me of you”.

He was curious now. He tilted his head, “How so?” _Maybe his heart was doing a little dance too_.

“Well. This place holds a certain power over all. It holds so much history, heartache, yet, has its victories. In this very lands, right by the banks of this lake, many wolves have fought and fallen, but, at the same time, truces were formed and healings began. The very ground we have walked on has soaked up the blood of our ancestors, yet, nature learned to entwine itself, grow and thrive abundantly. And every night, the lake lays still and the moonlight reigns on all this darkness. She is a kind moon- filled with perseverance, the will to live and the power to bring about peace plus stability. She is an untamed beauty”. Dean ran his index finger lightly over his knuckles, sending tingles up his arms. The alpha murmured, “She is you. This place is symbolic of you Cas. You are my moon that shines, no matter what, while engulfing all under your mighty arms. They have become a part of you”. Butterflies fluttered in his tummy as Dean brought his hand up to those full lips, laying a soft featherlike kiss on the knuckles, holding his eyes and murmuring into the skin of his hand, “A rare perfectness that deserves all the love and admiration in the world, but most importantly, from me”.

_Wow._ He had never had anyone say something so…..devastatingly- beautiful to him before. He was flustered beyond normal and feeling like he wanted to release an overly brightened cackle of happiness into the night. _He was bubbling with excitement and wooziness_. He settled for smiling somewhat brightly, yet, still shy. “You think I’m perfect?” For the first time ever, the scars on his face didn’t burn.

Dean squeezed his hand that he still held lightly, the alpha letting out a handsome lopsided smile, “I think that you are the most perfect thing that I have ever seen. Nothing and no one can compare to you, Cas. I can’t get you out of my head”.

He blushed hard. Someone thinks of him. _Dean thinks of him_.

He finds himself boldly toying with Deans fingers, admiring how thick those fingers were- and well cared for nails. He met his alphas eyes with unmistakable shyness, “I can’t get you out of my head too Dean. And….um- I really want this to work out. I’m hoping and asking our ancestors if they can shower us with their blessings as we walk this journey together”.

_Wow. Did he really just say that? What did this mean? Was he ready to give Dean the benefit of the doubt? Was this something special?_

“I’m hoping the same, Cas”.

He bit his bottom lip, feeling his cheeks becoming more heated up. _Yeah, this was the best his felt in a very, very long time_. They shared a longing, heartfelt smile for a good minute before they were being served.

**

It was a conversation he dreaded to have, and maybe he was hoping to have it way later- after a couple more dates. However, he just couldn’t keep it in, and felt that he needed to get a few things out from the get go.

_This was a crucial test_.

Their conversation of favorite flowers to colors somehow flowed into his past childhood with Michael. Of course, Dean being the gentleman he was, had offered that they didn’t have to talk about anything that he felt uncomfortable to disclose. But, no, he was adamant.

It was like a heavy weight on his chest that he needed to get off.

He settled his fork onto his plate, meeting Dean’s gentle and patient green eyes. He took a deep breath through his nostrils before he began, “I don’t know if you know this, but, my mother died giving birth to me”. He always felt that squeeze in his heart whenever he mentioned his mom- he felt settled when Dean thumbed the back of his knuckles and continued, “Anyway, I was raised mostly by my brother Gabe from the years 1 to 5. It wasn’t until the first grade that the verbal and emotional abuses were accompanied by physical abuses”. He closed his eyes briefly, still able to remember the feel of the stinging lashes dealt on his back whenever he had forgotten to do something or had done something wrong- which was mostly _every time_ according to Michael. He opened his slightly wet eyes to find his alpha looking worriedly at him.

“Cas, I’m here”.

He nodded and continued, “He –um- Michael was well feared. Many of my teachers would pick up on how I couldn’t seat down at times, how I winced in pain whenever any of the kids in my class touched me, how there were visible black, blue and yellow bruises on my arms and legs. They had reported to social services a couple of times, but, no one did anything”. He felt a tear cascade down his cheeks, “They deliberately let me suffer- in pain and agony for the rest of my childhood”.

He saw how Dean’s eyes were wet with unshed tears. The alphas voice was thick with emotion as he said, “I’m sorry that you had to endure such injustice and abuse, Cas”.

He still felt all the hurt and betrayal inside of him when he thought of the darkest moments in his life. _How alone he was_. He sucked in a breath and began, “Then, the most horrible of incidents happened the night I turned 18. Michael slashed his alpha claws down my face, when he found out that I was leaving with Gabe”. His thoughts went back to how Gabe was furious and went all terminator on his dad- the man had gotten a few good punches from a _quick on his feet_ Gabe. Of course, the commotion was then stopped by a few neighbors. And Castiel had to think, ‘_where the hell were these neighbors before?’_ Anyway, they weren’t on Gabe and his side; they were still on their pack alphas side, eventually chasing him and Gabe off the premises with threats. _It was a relief to get out of there though._

“Michael still torments me though. He has never allowed me to move on in peace”. He shivers and whispers, “And it still terrifies me that he still has much power over me, Dean”.

The alpha’s eyes held undoubted fire as the man stated, “He has no power over you, Cas! I will never let him hurt you again! NEVER!”

He asked tiredly, “How, Dean? How will you achieve something like that?”

He watched Dean respond, “I have taken my grievances up to the elders. They are willing to look into any abuses Michael has dished out upon you. And also will investigate into other omegas or wolves that have been under the arm of abuse”.

He asked with some sort of spark in him, “Like the abuse dealt to Jett too?”

Dean nodded, “Yes”.

He felt truly relieved, yet he couldn’t help but feel that something could go wrong_. He was kind of insignificant to others in the Novak Pack. _He shrugged and once again fiddled with Dean’s fingers, “The elders would never defend omegas like me”.

Dean shook his head, squeezing his hand lightly, “Yes they will Cas. Omegas are the most sacred of all wolves and our ancestors have died protecting their omegas from any harm. Without omegas, a wolf society cannot thrive. Each and every omega must be treated with the utmost respect or laws can deem anyone who hurts an omega, punishable”.

He felt that flame of hope ignite within him. He said, “So there is hope?”

Dean smiled, “there is always hope, babe”.

_Babe._

_Yeah he was probably looking like a tomato now._

That didn’t go unnoticed by Dean Winchester who just ended up throwing in a wink that had him letting out a giggle.

Dean chuckled warmly, “You’re adorable”.

_Mhmm. Totally red as a tomato._

He felt that the night was definitely going good….considering all the dark admissions of his past. And maybe, he just needed someone to listen. _Dean listened and was now taking action_.

_He never felt more cherished and safe before._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me comments and/or kudos as it inspires me :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV....The Elders make a move....

**Dean**

He couldn’t get his mind off how adorably cute and shy Cas looked after he had planted a sweet chaste kiss on the omegas scarred cheek. And that smile at the end of their date was worth the world. He dropped Cas off right at his door and promised that he would be back with apple pie tomorrow morning.

With morning came more good news.

His dad had cornered him in the kitchen, just before he left with his apple pie, to tell him that the elders have come to a decision and will be paying Michael a visit today. Of course, there was one thing he was tasked with that made him slightly anxious- _he was to ask Castiel to join the elders when they paid Michael a visit. _

The elders wanted to see and hear for themselves Castiel’s side of the story.

He knew that this was important and he hoped Cas would willingly agree to comply to the elders request. This was their only shot at justice.

He brought it up during breakfast at Gabe Novak’s. Gabe had jumped to convincing Castiel that this was important and that he would accompany him as a form of moral support. Meanwhile, Castiel looked slightly fearful. The omega uttered, “I’m afraid Dean. What if Michael harms me?”

“I’ll be right beside you, Cas. I won’t let him near you, I promise. Plus, the elders will be there and their actions will be swift if they find the accused guilty”, He reassured his trembling omega.

“What will they do if they find him guilty, Dean-o?” Gabe curiously probed.

“They’ll seize him on the spot and have him incarcerated without any trial. That’s why they need Castiel to present himself and tell his side of the story, or else-“.

Castiel gasps, “Or else he walks free”.

He walks over to his mate and wraps an arm around his shoulder, “unfortunately, yes, babe”.

Gabe placed a hand on Cas shoulder, “Bro, I know that this is one of the hardest things for you to ever do and that it’ll take a lot of courage for you to face your abuser, Michael, however, if you do not do this, then justice for you and others that Michael have hurt, will never happen”.

He watched as his omega closed his eyes briefly, before opening them to reveal those beautiful blues. The omega turned to look at him, still fearful, still hesitant, yet there was some underlying determination in those blue orbs. Cas said, “ok, Dean. I will do it”.

He felt so proud of his brave omega, squeezing Cas bicep lightly, “Ok, baby. Gabe and I will be there every step of the way, I promise you”.

Cas managed to break out a small smile, “You better be”.

_Yeah. He smiled at that._

**

The elders wasn’t made up of wolves in greying hairs and wrinkly skin. _No._ They were actually made up of wolves that had a lot of experience dealing with everyday laws and sentencing of criminals. They were a group of 5 judges.

_Judge Rufus Turner. Judge Frank Deveraux. Judge Lilith Morningstar. Former Sheriff and now Judge Jody Mills. Judge Fergus McLeod aka. Crowley._

In Dean’s opinion, they were a mixture of good and bad.

Judge Rufus, Frank and Jody were always seeking transparency and fairness; Judge Lilith was known for favoring the accused’s side; Judge Crowley was mostly sitting on the fence- sometimes he’d be lenient and sometimes he’d be a conniving asshole whose only purpose was to punish those who went against him in any way- going so far as to call himself the _‘King of Hell’._

Anyway, the evidence could not be ignored.

Guess, he was kind of at ease too, because Sam and his dad had also made it their priority to accompany Cas and he. Sam was more there for the legal side of things- to be Cas’s legal representative, and, John was there to ensure that whatever happened was fair- or else, he would take it further.

So, imagine the surprise on Michaels face when he opened his front door only to see the elders, Sam, John, Gabe and Castiel standing on the other side. He couldn’t help but clench his fists by his side while smirking darkly at the stunned Novak pack alpha.

Rufus pushed his way past Michael without an invitation, abruptly stating, “We are here to investigate allegations of abuse perpetrated by you, Michael Novak! I suggest you get us some tea and get yourself seated in the living room! We will start in 10 mins”.

Crowley stopped by a bug eyed Michael, “be a good lad and add 2 fingers of whiskey into my tea!” He tapped the Novak alpha on his shoulder before heading in.

Michael came too when he spotted Castiel. The alpha glared and attempted to make a grab for the omega, blurting out, “You did this!” But, the alpha found himself being knocked back into the wall.

He snarled, feeling his alpha wolf wanting to surface and rip the other alphas throat out. “DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM, MICHAEL, OR I WILL END YOU BEFORE THE ELDERS DECIDE YOUR FATE!”

A booming female voice resonated through the hallway all the way from the living room, “MICHAEL NOVAK! STOP HARRASING CASTIEL AND GET IN HERE!”

He hugged his mate into his side, sneering at Michael, “Well, looks like Mrs. Mills just gave you an order, Michael. You might want to follow it”. He shrugged, “after all, you know the former sheriff means business, so you don’t want to keep her waiting”.

Michael for the first time smelled like fear.

_Good!_

He, Castiel and Gabe watched as Michael tucked tail, got up off the floor and hurriedly made his way to the living room without a glance back. _Coward._

He then turned to Cas, laying a tender kiss on his omegas forehead, murmuring into the skin, “You ok baby?”

Cas slipped his arms around his mid waist, the omega interlocking hands behind his back. The omega laid his forehead onto his shoulder, taking deep breaths. They stood there hugging for some time, that is until Cas lifted his head off his alphas shoulder to glance into his eyes. There was a look of steely determination in Cas blue eyes now, a serious expression. The omega stated with a steady and unwavering voice, “Let’s do this! I can’t and won’t be a victim of Michael’s abuses anymore!”

He felt renewed pride in his beautiful blue eyed courageous mate. _That’s my boy!_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens????

**Castiel**

He made sure he was snuggled into his alphas side. He was slightly comforted by the fact that he was sandwiched between Gabe and Dean- whilst Sam hovered behind them with elbows on the backrest and John was seated to the unoccupied side of his oldest.

He felt like he was in some sort of manmade cocoon.

On the opposite side- on the other long sofa- sat Rufus, Jody and Frank. On the two singles couches sat Lilith and Crowley- locked in some sort of power stare off. And finally, the culprit, Michael, sat on the loveseat, close to Crowley’s right- looking like he was one step away from hightailing it out of here.

_Interesting._

Rufus who looked so relaxed into the plush sofa, right leg crossed- right ankle resting over left knee, asked in his rusty voice, “Do you know why you’re here, Castiel? Michael?” The man glared at the latter.

He felt Dean squeeze his bicep lightly, giving him the courage to respond, “Y-yes sir”.

“Micheal!?” Jody cocked an unamused brow at the _unusually quiet_ Novak pack alpha.

Michael’s adam’s apple bobbed, “Uh- ahem- Um I’m quite overwhelmed”. _Not really answering the question. _

“Overwhelmed with worry, I hope?” Frank scoffed.

Out of subject, Crowley, smacked his lips repeatedly, placing his cup of whiskey laced tea unto the tea table, “Well that was traumatic!” Crowley then addressed Michael with an unimpressed scowl, “Never took you for someone who carried_ ghastly_ cheapened whiskey”.

Michael’s eyes were darting around the floor, unable to meet the elder’s eyes. He found that the more Michael tried to act all- oblivious- the more his blood boiled. He waited patiently though. Meanwhile, Elder Rufus wasn’t so patient, cutting straight to the chase, “enough with the playing dumb, Michael! You’re here for abusing an innocent omega. In this case, your own son, Castiel Novak”.

Michael was quick to reply, “No I have never!”

“Yes you have and you did!” He found himself stamping out- feeling that irritation finally grab a hold of him.

Michael’s hesitant nature disappeared, instantly throwing a dangerous glare in his direction. The alpha’s eyes were filled with a hidden warning, barking, “you are full of lies, omega!”

He didn’t know where he was getting his willpower and courage from, but, deep within him, his omega was itching to fight back. He immediately stood up, growling out, and pointing at the scars on his face, “you gave me these!” He automatically started unbuttoning his flannel, pulling off the material- hearing gasps around him- but he didn’t care though. His tears were blurry and he was blinded with rage, “And, YOU gave me these!” His voice shook, “You hurt me Michael and no one knew!”

He thought he could hear a feral growl from behind him- only noticing it as Deans when John urgently stated, “No! Son don’t!”

He turned to see Dean being held back by John- his alphas eyes was glowing red and staring down Michael. He could see Dean’s wolf trying to surface. And, his omega was pretty much darn excited to see its alpha get all defensive and protective over him. Dean snarled, “Dad! Let me go! I will rip his head off for hurting my mate!”

He turned to see that Michael had stood up and distanced himself from Dean. The man fixed Dean with a somewhat weary look_. Interesting, seeing as he never saw Michael fix anyone with that look before_. Anyway, his focus drew back unto Dean- seeing John trying to whisper calm words into his raging son’s ear. And, as much as he wanted his alpha to rip Michael’s throat out- he still didn’t want Dean to put himself in a situation that would get his mate in trouble. He quickly slipped on his shirt and made his way over to his mate, gently reaching out and cupping the alphas cheek, eyes peering directly into those reddish ones. He softly said, “Dean, love, you need to calm down please. Michael will get his due punishments”. _He hoped_.

He could already feel his alpha giving in to his plea- the alpha’s red eyes slowly returning back to green. Dean’s trembling voice rattled out, “Cas, he hurt you so bad.”

“Yes Dean. He did. But, hurting him back in any way will not solve anything. It will only make things worse” He smiled lightly at his mate, “I know that you feel angry and I know you want to protect me- as is your full right to, but doesn’t mean we have to stoop low to Michael’s level. You are a better alpha than that no good father of mine”.

“Hey!” Michael spat out.

“Oh shush it Michael!” Gabe rolled his eyes.

Dean nodded without taking his eyes off of him. The alpha released a barely there smile, “Ok Cas”. He returned a grateful smile and brought his mate into his arms.

He murmured into Dean’s shoulder, “thank you, Dean”. He smiled into the alphas shoulder as Dean hugged him back- glaring at Michael.

_He loved being in Dean’s warmth and safety._

“Michael take your seat!” Jody ordered. “Let’s get this over and done with!”

When everyone was seated, Jody finally stated, “Michael, I want you to be honest with me. Were you the one who gave Castiel his scars?”

Michael blanched, “N-No! I swear!”

“Lier!” Rufus narrowed his eyes at the Novak Pack alpha. “We will ask you again. Were you the one who gave Castiel his scars?”

Michael’s eyes darted around in panic, but before the alpha could reply, Lilith answered, “Oh Castiel must be lying. There is no proof that the marks on the omega was inflicted by the Novak pack alpha, Michael”.

Crowley added, eyeing Gabriel and Castiel with suspicion, “Maybe these two are trying to blame Michael so that they can get the Novak Pack title”.

_Unbelievable!_

“That’s a lie!” He slammed out.

Rufus grumped out, shooting a displeased look between Crowley and Lilith, “Assumptions are all your convictions are based on!” Rufus shot dead serious eyes at a nervous, Michael. “I gave you a chance to speak up and admit your wrongdoings, but it seems you would prefer to lie and hide it”.

_What was happening?_

Frank clarified, “We have proof that you are the one who abused Castiel”.

Michael stuttered, “U-Um what?”

“We did a little digging of our own Michael”. Jody shot brief unimpressed looks at Lilith and Crowley, “Well those two didn’t do any groundwork though”. She then went back to starring Michael down, “We had someone trusted pull out all the records of suspected undealt with child abuse reports made by teachers to social services Child Protection Unit- out of concern for Castiel. And we found a lot of evidences that clearly lead back to you”.

“Clearly, many covered up for you”, Frank relayed in disgust.

Michael for the first time had the nerve to say, “Those evidences may have been tempered with. I’m the victim here!”

“Oh, that’s not the only evidences that points to you, Michael”. Jody pressed on, “It so happens that many of your victims also came forth to declare how you have severely abused them. They have all undergone lie detection too. Many have revealed their marks to us- much like Cas”.

Frank said, "See, we do thorough investigations, Michael. Plus, we are swift.”

“Well, there’s that!” Crowley chuckled. “Guess you’re in the dog house mate”.

Lilith replied a bored, “Pity”.

He, on the other hand, could feel like something good was coming. He squeezed Dean’s hand and waited patiently as the elders continued breaking things down. More likely he held his breath, nervous as hell.

Rufus leaned forward, voice low and dangerous, “Michael, do you confess or deny?”

“Things will be worse if you choose to lie- again!” Jody didn’t mince her words.

All eyes were now on Michael. And damn, did the alpha look like he would shit himself. It took several tense quiet seconds before the Novak pack alpha stuttered, “Y-Yes. Um- I admit to the abuse of Castiel Novak”.

“And the others?” Frank belted out.

Michael once again answered after several seconds, eyes on the floor, “Y-yes I did”.

John for once spoke up, “What does this mean, elders?”

On behalf of all, Rufus answered, “This means Michael Novak is hereby found guilty and will be now escorted to the judgement chambers whereby his sentencing will be dished out”.

At this very moment, he felt that he had won.

_For once in his life, he had won._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed! Please inspire me!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do things proceed?

**Dean**

Michael had gotten a lifetime sentence and was immediately stripped of his pack alpha title. And he, Castiel, Gabriel, John, Mary, plus, Michael's lawyer, Azazel, were all there to hear and witness his sentencing. He couldn’t describe how satisfying it was to see the alpha’s face morph into absolute hopelessness and fear when the sentencing was delivered.

It felt like fair justice for the cruelty inflicted by Michael.

His mate even buried his face into his shoulders and released tears of relief and joy. And, all he did was hold his omega close- murmuring the words, “It's ok baby. Justice is finally served".

Once a blaring and unsettled Michael was handcuffed and ushered away, he decided that proper introductions to his parents could be made. And, he knew Sam was thinking the same thing. They were sort of compelled too, seeing as his dad and mom were here.

Once, everything was dismissed, he pulled his mate to the side and asked, “Babe, is it ok if I introduce you to my mom and dad?” He quickly added, “But no pressure".

He watched something inkling to hesitation fleet through his omegas eyes then it was gone, the omega released a small smile responding, “Ok Dean. I would like that very much".

He tried to use his heightened sense of smell to pick up any distress from the omega- but Nada.

Nevertheless, he held both his omegas hands in his, “Babe, if you are uncomfortable, we can always meet the parents another time”.

Castiel eyed him with bright blue eyes, “No Dean. I'd really like to be introduced to your parents properly. It would be good".

He brought his omegas hands to his lips, laying soft barely there kisses on the mans knuckles. “Ok. Just say the word if you want to leave". 

“Ok Dean.”

He, Cas, Sam and Gabe gathered together before proceeding towards John and Mary who were standing under the great oak tree- symbolic of justice and peace. His mom and dad smiled brightly as they approached- remaining quiet and patient. 

He caught his brothers small nod of affirmation before he said, “Mom. Dad. Sam and I would like to introduce you to our omegas”. He rested a palm on Cas mid back, “This here is Castiel Novak. He and I are currently dating". He then turned to Cas, “Babe, this here is Sam and I's parents, John and Mary Winchester".

Castiel gave a half wave, “Hi".

Mary extended her arms out, “Oh come here, sweetie". She hugged Castiel briefly before pulling back and glancing at his mate- head to toe, “Well aren’t you spectacular".

Next was John who extended a hand to shake, “Welcome to the family, Castiel. It is indeed a privilege to meet you".

He had never seen his mate so enthralled- well he has, but not like this. Introductions to parents was always going to be a challenge to anyone. Castiel smiled warmly, looking so young and pure, “Thank you Mr. & Mrs. Winchester. It is indeed an honor to make your acquaintance".

Mary jumped in, “Oh sweetheart. Call us Mary and John”.

Castiel looked so thankful and that warmed his heart. Soon, his mom and dad were being introduced to Gabriel and had given his little brothers intended mate the same, warm welcome they had given Castiel. Both he and Sam cherished this special moment.

His dad then said, “I’m thinking that we should have a celebratory dinner tonight. We have so much to be thankful for".

Mary clapped her hands together in enthusiasm, looking like Christmas had come early, “Oh that sounds fantastic!” She addressed Castiel and Gabe excitedly, “would you two sweethearts do us the honor of coming over tonight for a grand Winchester family dinner?” She threw in a wink, “I make the meanest shepherds pies!” 

Castiel beamed and smiled the most handsomest smile- ever, “well, in that case, we wouldn’t want to miss that amazing delicacy for the world. We would love to come over for dinner tonight, Mary and John".

Gabriel smiled widely, “I’ll bring over some pumpkin pie for dessert!”

He adored how happy his mom looked. She was an amazing person- truly. She had provided he and Sam the best motherly love- ever. And, she and dad's wonderful, undying love was a source of inspiration to him- he knew Sam definitely felt the same. Mary replied, “Great!”

John clapped him on the bicep, “Ok boys! Get your mates home so that they can have a good rest. It has been a long and exhausting day”. His dad smiled at Cas and Gabe, “We will see you soon boys!” Then, his dad proceeded to guide Mary away from them.

Sam followed Gabe to the Impala whilst he decided to hug Cas into his side. “You ok?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cas smile fondly. His omega replied, “yeah. I’m more than ok Dean”. Then Cas turned his head to peer at him- which made him meet his omegas eyes. That look of resolve and pure happiness made his heart thrum with so much love. Those blue eyes reflected how at peace his future mate was. Castiel replied with unwavering confidence, “we are going to be ok, Dean".

Nothing sounded more sweeter at this moment.

He murmured, “Sam and I will pick you and Gabe up at 7pm”.

Castiel nodded, “Ok Dean”. The omega tilted his head, eyes squinting in thought, “How about we call this Winchester family dinner our second date, hmm?”

He couldn’t describe how hard he smiled- he was probably red and there were definitely butterflies fluttering around in his tummy. His alpha wolf was definitely doing a happy dance and cheering in joy.

He laid a soft peck onto the center of Cas forehead, before looking into his omegas amazing blue eyes, “I think _second date_ sounds perfect".

Yeah. It was going good. Real good.

_The pieces of the puzzle were definitely coming together._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed! Please inspire me!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does dinner with the Winchesters go?

Everyone was nervous.

Dinner with the parents was always going to be a daunting task.

Dean and Sam masked their own nervousness and carried out- _one of their_\- roles as good alphas. That was, to comfort their omegas who were equally filled with weariness. Eventually, greetings went smoothly and all were now seated around the 8 person dining table.

John sat at the head of the table while Mary sat on the opposite end. To John’s right sat Dean and Cas. To John’s left sat Sam and Gabe. The table was laden with delicious food- from mash potatoes, to salads, to roasted chickens legs, to steaks, to roasted pork, to Mary’s famous shepherd’s pie, to bread rolls, and not forgetting, wine and water.

“Where’s the pie?”

Castiel, Gabe and John chuckled, while Mary and Sam rolled their eyes. Mary smiled at her eldest, “Of course you’d be the one to ask about the pie, sweetheart”. She shook her head at her pouting son, “Gabe’s pumpkin pie, which smells absolutely gorgeous, is in the kitchen and will be served after real food is had”.

“But moooooom!” Dean whined. _Almost sounding like a five year old who was getting ready to stomp his feet on the ground- ready to release the world’s biggest tantrum._

Mary raised her brow at her eldest, “Dean Winchester! You are never too old for a good ole fashioned whooping from your mother! Now, what did I say young man?”

Castiel actually found it amusing at how all the Winchester men sat up straight, instantly grabbing unto their fork and knives, particularly Dean, whose ears turned adorably red and that pout completely wiped off. Dean cleared his throat shooting his mom a timid smile, “Um- real food first then pie later”.

“Mhmm. No food means no pie”. Just like that, Mary broke out a warm, motherly wide smile- back to her normal cheery self. Her eyes met Gabe’s and Castiel’s with kindness and affection, “Now sweethearts, please dig in and enjoy”. She then shifted the same smile to the Winchester men, “Boys, bon appetit!”

**

At first, everyone dug into the deliciously made food, every once in a while compliments were being voiced out to Mary.

_This shepherd’s pie is exquisite Mary. You have to tell me your recipe, Mary. Mom, this is amazing. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but this steak is way better than pie, mom. I swear you surprise me every time, my love. _

Mary could only blush and beam. “Well thank you my lovelies!” She threw a wink at Gabe, “I will gladly show you my family recipe on all these dishes, only if you promise to tell me your secret ingredient for that tantalizing pumpkin pie waiting to be served in the kitchen?"

Gabe perked up, “Gladly! I suppose a get together to share recipes is in order”.

Mary nodded enthusiastically, “Of course! We shall plan that after dinner”.

“Yes ma’am!”

**

Soon, it was time for some mouthwatering pumpkin pie. Honestly, Dean looked like a kid who was about to receive a bucket-load of his favorite candy. It was hilarious and Castiel couldn’t help but shake his head at his alpha as he immediately dug into his slice of pie like he hadn’t just been stuffed with his mother’s amazing cooking.

John just sat there and shook his head at his eldest. Sometimes the kid in Dean just made an appearance and he always found that it always melted his heart. To John, his children were his heartbeat, so naturally, he was one to look out for their wellbeing. That included paying close attention to the omegas they chose to be with.

Sam had a great omega, Gabe, who happened to bond quite well with Mary. _Hence, the undeterred conversation between Gabe, Sam and Mary._ John did not want to get in the middle of anyone’s bonding, particularly, Dean and Castiel’s.

However, John was intrigued by Castiel. _In fact, he admired Castiel._ For everything the omega has been through; he still remains strong. He knew that Castiel might not see how admirable he was- but, to an alpha like he- _this omega was a survivor_.

Castiel would make a perfect co-leader- next to Dean.

_Dean had chosen well._

John smiled warmly at how Dean would lean into Castiel’s side, how Dean and Cas would have whispered conversations, how Dean explained about the beauty of pie- _oh so boisterously_ to very attentive and giggling Castiel.

_It was sweet._

After some time, John decided that he wanted to throw in his own line of questions. The Winchester pack alpha sipped on his glass of wine and then asked, “Castiel, how are you enjoying your evening so far?”

Castiel smiled shyly at John, heart beating a little fast in his nervousness. However, the moment Dean held his hand under the table, he began to calm. Castiel replied, “The evening is going real wonderful, Mr. Winchester”.

“Please, really, you can call me John. You are family now, Castiel”. John smiled, “And, I am glad you are both enjoying your second date”.

Castiel blushed, sparing a glance at Dean who just smiled shyly in return. _Yeah, Dean had alerted John about their second date idea_. He squeezed Dean’s hand- _it’s ok_\- and met John’s gaze, “It was certainly enjoyable, as well as, memorable”.

"Good. Good." John took another bite of his pie, “So, Dean told us about the orphanage that you spend most of your time? You must love children.”

Castiel immediately felt compelled to talk about the little pups there, particularly, Jett. “Honestly, it’s the only place that I felt I fit in, plus, the kids needed someone to tell them stories, as well as, come up with creative activities that will help them grow up to be outstanding wolves”. He smiled as the memory of a sweet, kind Jett sticking a flower into his hair popped up in his head. “I am very fond of one little pup in particular. His name is Jett”.

“You are an amazing individual, Castiel”, John complimented. “And I would much like to hear about little Jett, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course”. Castiel got into the reason as to why Jett was now living in an orphanage. Then, went on to talk about how adventurous Jett was. Followed by how Jett had developed a fond liking of Dean, after the kid did his own personal interrogation, followed by sticking a flower into Dean’s hair.

That brought out a laugh from John and Dean. After the laughter died down, John shook his head in amusement, “He is a young omega leader in the making”.

Castiel nodded, feeling a little mellowed. “We do need more big hearted, future leaders like little Jett. It would be good”. _He felt his heart squeeze as he thought of Jett- it always did when he wasn’t with the kid._

John could hear the hint of sadness in Castiel’s tone. He asked, “You have a very powerful attachment to Jett?”

Castiel didn’t know where he had the courage to admit what he truly wanted with regards to Jett, but he did anyways. “I always felt that someday soon, when the time is right, I would adopt Jett as my own. He already feels like a son to me”.

John just grew to admire Dean’s mate more. Now, what made John even surer that his own son was head over heels for Castiel was when his eldest decided to speak up at that very moment, “I think Jett would make a wonderful addition into the family, Cas”.

Castiel instantly shot Dean what he could only describe as _heart eyes_, blurting out, “Really!?”

Dean knew he may be overstepping a little, however, he still felt genuine when he replied, “Yes Cas. He already feels like a son to me too, despite the short time I have known him”.

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand, attention completely focused into Dean’s loving green eyes. His voice was filled with emotion as he whispered, “You would do that for me? You would adopt Jett as our own?”

“I would do it for us, Cas. For you, me and Jett”. He shrugged, “What can I say, hmm? The kids flower picking skills have grown on me”.

John smiled quietly.

_Yeah the two before him were the perfect match made in heaven._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Things went on swiftly as the weeks rolled in. Gabe and Sam’s wedding was set for the fall along with the announcement that Gabe would be rightfully taking his place as Novak Pack leader. It was a decision disputed by some, yet, welcomed by many. Particularly, omegas and some very young, adaptive to change, alphas.

Dean and Cas, on the other hand, had agreed to continue taking things slow. John had been kind enough to offer them some time. _They were forever grateful_.

However, there was one thing both Castiel and Dean agreed to do immediately.

_Adopt little Jett._

Little Jett would be under Castiel’s guardianship. Once, Dean became Castiel’s married half and the documents were legalized, then little Jett’s birth certificate could be altered and Dean’s name be added as the child’s dad.

_A move that would happen way ahead in the future. Just, not yet._

Nevertheless, Dean treated the child as his own and Jett had voluntarily began to idolize Dean as a dad figure. It all began with the week’s Dean spent in the orphanage, and continued when little Jett finally moved into Castiel’s newly purchased home, situated on the Winchester Pack lands.

Castiel had already made a move into his alphas pack territory.

The omega trusted his instincts and felt that though things were developing slowly for both Dean and he; he stuck to the feeling that Dean would still be his husband someday- his amazing mate. _Plus, there may have been promise rings involved_.

And on the brightside, John and Mary adored Jett.

The little omega was an adventurer and would take an instant liking to anyone’s garden. Jett had even started dishing out creative ideas that would help make a few gardens look beautiful. Mary had eventually taken little Jett’s advice and fashioned herself a garden in Jett’s image. The day she introduced Jett to her extensively red rose covered garden, the little one yipped and squealed for joy.

Then, of course, little Jett plucked a rose and placed it into Mary’s blonde hair. “You look beautiful, Nena Mary”. _Nena short for grandma- a special name chosen and given by Jett._

John would spend time with Jett too. He would take the kid on horseback rides, pointing out the mountains and ridges that belonged to Winchester lands. He even took the kid out fishing where they caught a few catfish. Oh how it excited little Jett, but, Jett insisted that the fishes be let back into the water, so they can, according to his words, ‘_enjoy the rest of their swim’_.

Yup. John would just shake his head and laugh with warmth at the pure heartedness of little Jett. He ended up doing exactly as Jett requested. Seeing his grandson jumping for joy and waving at the catfish that swam away was worth it.

Dean was more of an _‘I’ll show you how to work under the hood of a car, son’_ type of guy. It was always heartwarming to see little Jett so overly enthusiastic when watching his ‘_daddy’_ cranking and oiling up parts of the engine under the hood. Dean got him a high enough stable stool for Jett to stand on, a cute tiny blue overall complementing Dean’s adult sized ones and his very own tiny toolbox fitted with different kid sized tools for working on car engines. Then, they would get to washing ‘_baby_’ up before getting on the road and taking her for a spin.

They would always return with their hairs disheveled from the wind, smiling like loons and cradling a whole pie, purchased from **_Donna’s Diner._**

Castiel and Dean were the ones to always bathe the little one and read him bedtime stories. They would always be there to see him off to sleep, tucking him in, nice and snug. But not before Jett slurred, ‘_Goodnight daddy. Goodnight papa. I love you’._

And of course, with all the love in their hearts, Dean and Castiel would reply in unison, ‘_We love you too, son. Goodnight’._

* * *

After Jett slept, Dean and Castiel would get to spend some time with each other. Most of their time was spent snuggling, sharing about their day, watching movies, having wine, maybe even getting a little cozy and sneaking in a few kisses.

Currently, they were snuggled on the couch. Castiel being spooned by Dean. The omega felt so comfortable and safe in his alphas arms. _Something he found increasingly addictive too the more time they spent with each other_. It was precious conversations that they shared during comforting times like these that they craved and looked forward too.

Castiel ran his finger along Dean’s promise ring. “I love this”.

Dean smiled into his omegas hair, “Love what baby?”

“I love everything that we are now. Me, you, Jett, John, Mary, Gabe and Sam. I feel that everything is falling into place and that it all fits, perfectly”. Castiel murmured, “I love that I feel comfortable in my own skin, since Michael has now been dealt with. I feel like everything is finally perfect”.

Dean pulled his mate closer, “I’m glad you feel that way, baby”. He always allows his boyfriend the space to express himself, because this is what Castiel needed. Someone to listen and be there for him.

Castiel felt his omega purr in delight at how its alpha encased it in warmth and love. It always got Castiel thinking whenever he and Dean had special moments like these. It got himself asking, _‘what are they waiting for?’ _Life was so much better now and he loved Dean with all his heart. Maybe, it’s time he overcame his fears and insecurities and reach out for something he really wants.

_A family._

So, he asked, “Dean. What if I wanted us to take the big step?”

“Big step?” Dean leveraged himself up on the couch, peering into Castiel’s blue eyes. “What are you talking about, baby?”

Castiel smiled up at his handsome alpha, reaching up a hand to cup his alpha’s light scruffy cheek. He thumbed at his alpha’s full bottom lip, “I’m saying I feel I am in the right place for marriage and mating. I don’t want to waste another moment nor second more”. Castiel quickly added, “Of course, only if you are ready too?”

Dean felt like he had just won the lottery. He felt like spreading his wings and soaring into the fluffy clouds and over the vast Winchester lands. Like he was breathing nothing but heavenly fresh air. He leaned down and laid a soft kiss on his omegas beautiful lips. Into his omegas blue eyes, he murmured with so much love and surety, “I would want nothing more than to be married and mated to a beautiful, kind hearted and brave omega like you, Cas. I only crave and want you by my side and in my future, for as long as life would have us”.

Castiel’s felt absolutely giddy with indescribable happiness. He felt blood rush into his cheeks and his heart thrum with so much love for the alpha before him. _An alpha who had always put Castiel’s happiness before his own._ He smiled up at Dean, “There is no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with than you, Dean Winchester”.

“My perfect omega”, Dean admitted warmly. “The moon of my life”.

_Castiel certainly felt like the brightest light on that wonderful starry night._

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And I have decided to end this fic here. I'm thinking of turning this into a series and work on a second part soon. Anyway, I want to thank all my lovely readers for your continuous support.
> 
> Any last comments and kudos is welcomed :)


End file.
